EL DIARIO DE KURT
by DanhyGleek
Summary: KURT HUMMEL ES UN ADOLESCENTE QUE ESTUDIA EN LA PREPARATORIA MAS EXCLUSIVA DE OHIO. EL SE HACE SUS PRIMERAS PREGUNTAS SOBRE EL AMOR, LA AMISTAD, EL SEXO Y LA FAMILIA MIENTRAS EXPLORA SU COLEGIO Y LA CIUDAD DE CALIFORNIA


**CAP 1 LA GRAN MANZANA**

Vivir en la ciudad de Nueva York era un gran sueño...cuándo saliera de la preparatoria quería entrar a toda costa a NYADA y por horas trabajaría en mi revista favorita VOGUE. Pero todo se derrumbó la mañana en que mi padre llegó a la escuela a buscarme, era muy raro pues nunca lo haría si no era para recibir el informe trimestral

-Padre pasa algo? Que haces aquí?-pregunté con un nudo en la garganta

-Vamos Kurt, debemos ir al hospital, tu madre sufrió un infarto y está muy mal

En ese momento sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban, mis manos temblaban como si hiciera un frío terrible y me costaba respirar...Horas más tarde salieron los doctores diciéndonos que no había nada que hacer pues el cáncer que llevaba estaba muy avanzado y el infarto sólo era una advertencia. Hace un año que sucedió eso.

Luego del entierro de mamá, Quinn, mi papá y yo nos mudamos a Lima-Ohio para comenzar de nuevo. Nos inscribieron en la secundaria Mckenly; Quinn se unió al grupo de porristas, miéntras yo me unía al coro más bajo que tenía la prepa. Aunque no todo fué color negro, pues allí conocí a mis grandes amigos, con quiénes compartía mis experiencias y viceversa. Por un lado estaban Jeff y Santana: eran la pareja perfecta, sin embargo el rubio tenía un enorme secreto que le carcomía el alma; por otro lado estaba Tina quién tenía un novio llamado Adam a quién había conocido el verano pasado en una reunión social.

* * *

Como en todos los colegios siempre hay grupos de personas que son etiketadas como los "populares" y en esas etiquetas estaban SEBÁSTIAN SMYTHE y sus amigos quiénes se hacían llamar "Los Warblers" que eran los capitanes del equipo de fóotball donde se les había unido: Finn Hudson, Sam Evans y Noah Puckermann

Volviéndo a la realidad me dirigía hacia mis amigos cuándo me interceptó Sebástian con cara de tragedia

-Hola Kurt, oye quería darte el sentido pésame por tu madre y quería que supieras que si necesitas dónde llorar con todo el gusto te ofrezco mi hombro

-Gracias! lo tendré en cuenta-dije sorpréndido y me fuí

-No entiéndo como lo hace ver normal-dijo Tina con asco

-Es una maldita zorra-replicó Santana

-Como sea-comenté-hay novedades?

-Sí-dijeron los tres en coro

-Bueno-dije asombrado-veo que hay muchas novedades

-Exacto-reiteró Santana-y una de ellas es que hay un LINDO CHICO NUEVO

-Chico nuevo?-pregunté

-Ajá-dijo Tina-y según mis fuentes no es una perita en dulce, ha sido expulsado dos veces de diferentes escuelas

-Hay viene!...-dijo Jeff

-Ah y tiene nombre?-preguntó Tina

Santana me miró y luego dijo- Blaine Anderson

Al voltear lo ví: era morocho, de baja estatura, tenía ojos verdes hermosos...

-Hola Hummel-dijo quitándose las gafas de sol

-Hola...-dije un poco tímido

-Oye siénto lo que pasó

-Gracias-comenté sin saber como continuar

-Amm entraré a clases, no quiero que me expulsen antes de iniciar

Cuándo se fué, me volví hacia mis amigos que me miraban extrañados con la escena

-Que fué eso?-preguntó Santana

-Lo siénto, lo conocí en una de las reuniónes sociales dónde solían ir mis padres y pasámos un tiempo juntos...

-Tiempo juntos?-dijo Tina con cara alegre

-No te emociones, no pasó nada entre él y yo

-Trankilo querido-reiteró Santana-aquí harás que pase algo- -Disculpa?

-No te hagas Hummel, todos vimos la atracción que tienes con Blaine, es inevitable-dijo Jeff

* * *

En mitad de un aburrido tema de geografía, mi padre me llamó para que después de clases fuera al taller, quería hablar conmigo de algo. Yo solo esperaba que no fueran malas noticias, no creía que pudiera soportarlo de nuevo, aunque me hacía el fuerte no siempre lo lograba.

-Está todo bién?Le pasó algo a Quinn?

-No es nada grave-dijo-irás a los Angeles a hacer tus pasantías

-Es enserio?-dije sonriénte

-Si, te gusta o no te gusta la idea

-Bromeas? claro que me encanta, gracias-lo abracé

Fué el mejor día de mi vida, no solo presentaría mis pasantías en la mejor ciudad de California, sino que estaría en los mejores locales de moda del país. Si le contara a Tina y a Santana lo que me sucedía en este momento, se moririan de la envidia (literalmente).

* * *

Al llegar al lugar, me recibió la recepcionista indicándome que pasara a la oficina

-Mi nombre es Sara Parker-dijo la señorita parada detrás del escritorio-soy tu tutora y quién firmará tus pasantías

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es...

-Si ya lo sé, ahora no hay que perder tiémpo! necesito que lleves estos formularios a la empresa de textiles, queda en esta dirección

-Sí señora-alcancé a decir, antes de salir corriéndo. Cuándo llegué al sitio, un idiota desaptado me encharcó con su nave espacial; todo, absolutamente todo mi saco estaba sucio"No me puede estar pasándo" dije para mí, y sin más empecé a buscar una lavandería cercana

de repente sentí que alguien me agarraba y lo único que se me ocurrió fué empujarlo

-Hey!-dijo el muchacho sonriéndo

-Lo lamento-dije un poco apenado-creí que querías robarme

-Para nada, mi nombre es Chandler Kielh-dijo estirándo el brazo-y la razón por la que te cogí fué porque me gustó tu saco de piel con un cocodrilo como estampilla

-Amm gracias pero no creo que se vea nada lindo con barro encima

-Eso no es problema, conozco una lavandería cercana que te dejará el saco como si nada hubiera pasado

-Gracias

* * *

Al llegar a la lavandería empezamos hablar de todo, de cada una de nuestras vidas, de como él se convirtió en uno de los grandes íconos de la moda en California, y como es ahora el soltero más codiciado en Los Angeles; yo por mi parte no podía creer lo que estaba viéndo: un chico más o menos de mi edad, rubio, de ojos azules, dueño de una de las más prestigiosas empresas de moda y con una cantidad de preténdientes a su disposición, era para morirse

-Quisiera tener tu vida-dije sin pensarlo a lo que sonrió

-No te la recomiéndo creeme-y quedándose callado un momento continuó-no puedes tener mi vida pero si parte de ella

-Cómo?De que hablas?

-Te invito a mi sesión de fotos espectaculares que se hará esta tarde, me gustaría tener tu saco como portada de mi revista

-Quieres decir qué seré famoso, bueno mi saco?

-Sí asi es, no te arrepentirás-dijo cogiéndo la prenda de la secadora y pagándo para salir del lugar-ya no serás uno más de los Angeles

-Suena genial

-Entonces dame tu número querido y estaremos en contacto-dijo levántando su mano, parándo el taxi y subiéndo en el.

* * *

Apenas quedé solo volví a mi trabajo, tenía en mi escritorio una fila llena de folderes que había que ordenar por categoría, estaba peor que la habitación de Quinn cuándo se deprimía. De ahí salí a coger un tren que me llevara hasta donde trabaja Chandler. Era un sitio lleno de exclusividad como me lo imaginaba:

Personas famosas de moda, con gente profesional que les encantaba su trabajo, estantes llenas de ropa genial. Yo creía que si quería seguir adentrándome en este mundo, tenía que arriesgar todo y de hecho hablo de arriesgar mi tiémpo con Blaine

-Te encanta?-dijo Chandler saludándome con un beso

-Es simplemente fantástico-dije asombrado

-Pues bienvenido a este mundo, tú dijiste que querías mi vida y yo te hago parte de ella. Por ahora conoce a todos los personajes que han estado conmigo desde el principio, mira ellos son Thad Harwood, quién es el director de fotografía, Wess Montgomery: editor y representánte de pasarelas y por último está Nicolas Duval quién es mi manager y mi mano derecha

-Hola-dijo el morocho de pelo negro-llamame Nick, ven te muestro el lugar dónde sucede la magia de la que tanto habla Chandler

-Creo que ya estoy en ella-dije sonriéndo

-Hace cuánto conoces a Chandler?-preguntó el chico

-En realidad, lo conocí esta mañana en una lavandería-dije apenado

-Ahh es común en Chandler encontrar adeptos

-Y tú hace cuánto lo conoces?

-Prácticamente desde que eramos bebés, aparte de ser su manager soy su mejor amigo y mano derecha

* * *

De charla en charla con todos los amigos de Chandler llegó la noche sin que me diera cuenta. En fin me despedí del rubio prometiéndole que llamaría. Cogí el último tren que que me llevara a Ohio y de ahí me subiría a un taxi para llegar a casa, cuándo ví a Jeff caminándo solo por la acera

-Hey Jeff-dije acercándome-que haces por aquí, dónde esta Santana?

-Ella está en su casa, yo decidí ir a la mía caminándo

-Está todo bién entre ustedes?

-Si...bueno no

-Que sucede?

-No sé, creo que nuestra relación esta cambiándo, o mejor soy yo el que sigue en el mismo lugar, Santana sabe lo que quiere por experiencia

-Que quieres decir?

-Soy literalmente, el único chico de 16 años que le ha dicho NO a su novia...

-Tal vez esperas el momento perfecto

-Eso es lo que me atormenta...esperar...piénso que si lo hago, Santana se cansará y me dejará

-Siénto lo que te pasa

* * *

Caminábamos dos cuadras antes de llegar a mi casa, cuándo vimos dos autos de policía parqueados al frente y mi padre hablándo con uno de ellos

-Padre-dije abrumado-ya estoy aquí,no tienes de qué preocuparte

-No eres tú-me dijo-es Quinn, se fué esta tarde y no ha regresado

Por un momento quedé frío, en mi mente pasaron miles de cosas que pudo haberle sucedido. Media hora después entramos a casa y detrás de nosotros llegó ella

-Donde estabas-preguntó mi padre

-Fuí a dar una vuelta-dijo relajada

-Y no pudiste haber avisado-dije empezándo a enojarme-estábamos muy preocupados por tí, debes parar lo que estás haciéndo...

-O qué? Vas a castigarme?Tú no eres mi papá

-Pero yo sí, estás castigada, no saldrás más

-Crees que me gusta-dije interrumpiéndole-tener que ser el maduro?ya me cansé-me fuí para la habitación

Minutos más tarde llegó mi padre a mi habitación donde hacía mis labores escolares mientras escuchaba "Perfect" de Pink

-Laménto lo que pasó hace un rato-dijo en tono triste

-No te preocupes, mamá sabía controlarla

-Sí pero Quinn debe entender que yo soy el responsable ahora- y mirándome fijamente continuó-pero tú tampoco te escapas muchacho, llegaste tarde

-Lo sé y lo siénto, aceptaré lo que me impongas

-Me alegra saber que aceptas tu error, tu castigo es de dos semanas ok

-Ok...padre antes de que te vayas kiero pedirte un favor

-Sí, dime

-No pude evitar entrar al cuarto de recuerdos de mamá y ví algunas cosas que quisiera tener conmigo

-Cómo cuáles?

-Tú sabes que desde que nací siempre quise ser escritor y cantante por eso me gustaría tener algunos de esos cuadernos en blanco

-Déjame adivinar, quieres seguir su legado

-Exáctamente

-Bueno con tal de que esto no intérfiera con tu vida para mi está bién

-Gracias!

Entonces en ese momento supe lo que quería ser: kien soy yo? soy Kurt Hummel, tengo 16 años y ésta es la historia de mi vida en la GRAN MANZANA


End file.
